The invention relates to an adjustable support leg for a bass drum movable between use and non-use positions.
A support leg for a bass drum is used for stabilizing the main drum body while it is in use. A support leg is disposed at both the right and left bottom sides of the main body. Because a tom-tom drum is ordinarily installed at the top of the bass drum, there is need to securely hold the right and left support legs of the drum at a uniform length so that the drum set should not fall due to the weight of the tom-tom or due to drumming impact during a performance.
For known support legs for a bass drum, the length of each support leg is tentatively set. Then using observations from a distance, the lengths of the right and left legs are readjusted as the installation demands. However, such an adjusting method complicates the operation of the drum set and also might cause the performance to be done with the drum in an unstable condition, i.e., with the lengths of the right and left support legs being uneven.
Many support legs of this kind for a bass drum are stored when the drum is not being used and are then folded in a horizontal orientation to make it convenient for the drum to be carried around. A structure for freely changing over and rotating each support leg is known for holding the support leg sideways. In addition, a stopper is used for positioning the support leg between the use and storage conditions. The stopper protrudes outwardly in most cases, as disclosed in the Japanese Official Gazette of Utility Model Publication No. Sho 58-37101. An externally exposed stopper may ruin the outside appearance of the drum.